


I Fancy You (Cause I Need You)

by Japo_Chan23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Midna, During Canon, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impa Zelda and Sheik are Only Mentioned, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lana, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Link furrowed his brow. "Who's the imp?"Lana's cheeks flushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "She's a queen? Of the Twilight realm?"Link blinked up at her, before glancing at Midna, who sat across camp. "...uh huh, right."
Relationships: Lana/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Fancy You (Cause I Need You)

Lana hasn't even existed as her own person for a whole month and she only knows two things. 

One: Cia is crazy and needs to go down, sisterhood be damned or whatever. 

Two: She was  _ very _ gay, thank you. Apparently the attraction to men went to Cia when they got separated, so Lana just said fuck it one day and talked to Link about how she thought Impa was hot. 

_ Which she was _ , and Link agreed wholeheartedly (although he kept saying something about the Navy captain), but they still agreed that Impa was hot. Lana would fight anyone who disagrees because it isn't an opinion, it's a fact. 

Lana hasn't even existed as her own person for a whole month, and she's already thrown into a full blown war and now has to deal with their Hyrule merging with a bunch of other Hyrule's.  _ So _ fun. 

Link had went to Skyloft, Impa and Sheik both went to some old Hyrule where some former hero was (Lana wasn't really paying attention), and she was sent off to go deal with the Twilight Realm. Super fun. Loved the Twilight Realm, her favorite place in the whole world. 

"What's the Twilight Realm again?" Lana asked, turning to one of the soldiers that was marching behind her. 

"No idea," he grumbled, shrugging slightly. 

Lana sighed as she continued walking forward, opening and shutting her book shut every now and then. It was quiet, besides the loud steps of the small army that got sent with her. 

There was a pause, and Lana ran off when she heard shouts. Maybe whoever this person was could help her out, or at least point her in the right direction.

* * *

Agitha had bugs and Lana never felt so squeamish in her short existence before.

"We just need to follow the butterfly and it'll lead us in the right direction!" Agitha grinned, waving her parasol around for a moment as they ran after the butterfly, and Lana panted slightly. 

They stopped short when a Dark Nut appeared, slashing his sword in their direction, and Lana jumped back, falling into a stance. She narrowed her eyes, but she glanced at Agitha when she heard the blonde woman gasp loudly. 

"Give that back! We need him!" Agitha stomped her feet, and Lana glanced behind the Dark Nut. 

And she felt out of breath. "Fuck, I'm gay," she whispered to herself, slashing her arm through the air for a moment, watching as lightning got casted as struck the Dark Nut. 

* * *

Lana was  _ tired _ and she just wanted to get reunited with everyone again, but  _ no _ . Get rid of the areas of Twilight they said, fight Midna they said, oh Cia's here? Fight her too, they said.  _ It'll be easy, _ Impa said. 

Impa may be hot, but Hylia be damned she was  _ so wrong _ because this was  _ not easy _ , this was  _ very hard _ , and Lana just wanted to go sleep. 

"Come on!" Lana shouted in frustrated when her hair fell out of its ponytail, some of her blue locks falling to the ground as well. "I take care of this you know!" 

Midna tilted her head, grin wide, and Lana screamed as she dove to the side when Midna sent more of the Twilight Wolves after her, only breathing i relief when they disappeared once more. "We're on your side!" Lana said, conjuring up another one of her spells. 

"Yeah right!" Midna hissed, and Lana dived to the side once more, her spell unfinished, when Midna went to grab her with her orange locks. "Why else would you be attacking me and my troops?"

"Because Agitha wanted that stupid butterfly!" Lana pushed her hair back for the hundredth time, her frustration growing quickly. She wished she had a hair tie, and she was forever going to be jealous of Cia for getting the shorter hair.

Midna paused, her eyes narrowing. "Why would she want this?"

"Something about it leading us to Cia," Lana explain. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, not bother to pull out strands so that it could frame her face, and attempted to tie her hair back with her own hair. It worked... for the most part, thought she wouldn't be surprised if it fell out soon. 

"Really!? Midna looked at the butterfly in her hand, before letting her go. "Take me to the witch!" 

Lana blinked at Midna for a moment, watching the Twili fly after the butterfly, before she processed the fact that Midna wasn't attacking them anymore and was actually leaving to go fight Cia. 

"Oh shit, right-"

* * *

"She looks just like you!" 

Lana pursed her lips. "Yeah, it's a long story," she murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Midna crossed her arms, looking at the spot where Cia was just at. "I have time for a story. I need to retake my castle, anyways. You can tell me all about it on the way there."

"Yeah, sure- wait, castle?" Lana glanced down at Midna, who was now riding one of the Twilight wolves, humming quietly with her hands behind her head. 

"I'm the queen of this realm, but that imposter  _ Zant _ ," she spit his name out like it was pure venom, "took over when that witch turned me into this."

Nodding, Lana played with hair as she followed Midna to where she said her castle should be. They met up with Agitha and the rest of the soldiers that accompanied Lana while they were on the way, and explained the situation as quickly as they could. 

Lana just hoped they could win another battle. 

* * *

"Is that a  _ fucking dragon _ !?"

"Gee, I don't know, I thought it was cucco!" Midna shouted, throwing a heard of enemies aside with her hair. 

"I don't need your sarcasm!" Lana yelled, backflipping quickly when a redead began screaming. She pulled her arrows out, shooting at it quickly. "Can you, I don't know, use your shadow magic to take care of it?"

"I'm a Twili Queen, not a miracle worker," Midna grumbled, backing up against Lana. They panted, glancing up at the dragon that circled above them, and Lana was just glad that they could relax for a moment in their base. 

"Sounds like the same thing-"

"It's not!"

* * *

Lana panted from her spot on top of the now dead dragon, her hair fell out of its makeshift ponytail a long time ago and was whipping around her head, blocking her vision. The heel of her boot rested above the dragon's eye, and her book was closed shut by her side. "I thought you said you weren't a miracle worker?" She said in between gasps of breath as she turned her head to look at where Midna was floating in the air. 

Midna checked her nails, laughing to herself. Lana could've sworn that Midna's laugh echoed through her being, bouncing around in her ears and in her chest, the sound forever ingrained in Lana's body. It was so intoxicating. 

"What can I say? You can't be a Queen without having a few tricks up your sleeve."

Lana blinked at Midna, chest rising and falling quickly, heart racing. Her face felt warm, and she didn't think it was because of all the running around she'd been doing for the past hour. "Let's just hurry up and take care of Zant," she grumbled, jumping off of the dragon. 

Midna rubbed her hands together as she summoned another Twilight Wolf to ride. "I would love nothing more."

* * *

" _ This _ is the guy that took over?" Lana kicked at his side for a moment, and Zant groaned from his place on the ground. 

"I know right?" Midna huffed, before she picked Zant up with her hair, and chucking him into the gate of souls with a look of disgust. "So weird."

"Uh, yeah," Lana grumbled, shutting the gate of souls once Zant with sent through. " _ So _ weird," she mocked, closing her book.

* * *

Midna and Agitha had decided to go with Lana back to camp.

Lana didn't bother to hide her joy. 

* * *

When Lana got back, she was glad to find that she wasn't the first or the last one there. Link was yelling at a fellow captain about "you just can't hide all my shit in the  _ trees _ I should you feed you to the horses" and Lana couldn't help but sigh in relief at the familiarity of it. 

Agitha and Midna stared at Link for a moment, and Lana felt embarrassment creep up her cheeks. "Sorry, he isn't always like that."

"He just looks like someone I know," Agitha said with a hum, stroking her chin, before she shrugged, She walked off with a hum, bending down to pick up a bug, and Lana's face scrunched up slightly when Agitha kissed it. 

"He reminds me of an ex of mine," Midna said. 

"Oh." Lana rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry?"

"Nah, I ended it," Midna laughed, and Lana felt her guts twist and knot itself. Her face felt hot, and she let Midna's laugh play out inside of her head. "It was just... how it was. It was years ago though, I'm over it."

Lana nodded, watching as Midna went off after Agitha, and as she made her way towards Link, she tried not to let hope bubble up in her chest. 

* * *

Link furrowed his brow. "Who's the imp?"

Lana's cheeks flushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "She's a queen? Of the Twilight realm?"

Link blinked up at her, before glancing at Midna, who sat across camp. "...uh huh, right."

"I'm serious!" Lana hit Link's shoulder, causing him to snort, and Lana crossed her arms over her chest. "We retook her throne and everything. She just got cursed by Cia."

"Ah." Link nodded, and glanced at Lana. "So... on a scale of one to ten-"

"Ten," Lana interrupted, already knowing where the conversation was going. They had this conversation tons of times, about multiple people. "Definite ten."

Link gave a low whistle. "You only gave a ten to like, three people?"

"Look, Impa was a given, okay, and you can't say Zelda isn't pretty!" Lana said, clapping her hands occasionally. "Besides, Sheik has an aura of mystery of them that I just so happen to  _ enjoy _ -"

"You've said this so many times, Lana!" Link laughed, punching Lana's shoulder. 

She grunted, crossing her arms. "I'm just saying that Midna is cute, and I wouldn't  _ mind _ ."

"Oh, you wouldn't mind?"

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna go for it, y'know? We're in the middle of a war, we don't have time for that."

" _ You _ don't have time for that," Link said with a grin, standing up abruptly. Lana narrowed her eyes at him. "But  _ I _ certainly do, and since you're not gonna make the first move, well, I'll just go ahead-"

"Don't you dare!" Lana jumped up, tackling Link to the ground, grabbing and yanking at his scarf, and Link patted at her arm roughly, prying at her fingers before she let go of his scarf and rolled off from her place on top of him, covering her face with her hands.

"Hylia, Lana I was just joking," Link said in between coughs. "That didn't mean go ahead and  _ murder me." _

"Yes it did!"

Link blinked at Lana, and Lana just stuck her tongue out at the hero. 

The blonde groaned, before he smacked his forehead. 

* * *

"Midna got me breakfast!" 

"Lana, it's literally oatmeal. It's not a big deal."

"But  _ Midna _ ."

* * *

"Do you spell Midna with an 'h' at the end?"

"...are you fucking stupid?" Midna narrowed her eyes at Link, and the hero shrugged. Midna sighed. "No. No 'h'."

"Cool, cool." Link nodded, and looked up for a moment. "Got a last name?"

"No. Why."

"For when you and Lana get married. She doesn't have a last name either," Link explained, waving his hand around as he picked at blades of grass, sprinkling it over Midna's face since she was laying down next to where he was sitting.

"Married? I'm a strong independent woman, I don't need to get married."

"Yeah, but Lana's cool," Link said, dropping more blades of grass over Midna's face.

"Okay, and?" Midna brushed the grass off of her face, and smacked Link over the head with her hair.

Link hissed, gripping the back of his head, before he lightly kicked at Midna. "I'm just saying," he grumbled. "That Lana wants to hangout with you more."

"Right, and I should listen to you why?"

"Cause I'm her best friend?"

Midna scoffed. "Why don't  _ you _ marry her then?"

Link mimicked gagging, before he pretend that he was throwing up. "So gross, you're so disgusting Midna, how do you come up with the most repulsive ideas? I hate you."

Midna rolled her eyes as she plucked a handful of grass with her hair, and dropped it all on top of Link, causing him to scream and kick at her once more. 

Her laugh echoed throughout the field. 

* * *

Link was minding his own business when he got hit in the head with a book, and he was pretty sure he was concussed. But that didn't stop Lana from hitting him with her book  _ again _ .

* * *

"Midna gave me a flower today."

Link rubbed the bump on his head. 

"It's a dead flower."

Link paused as he turned to glance at Lana, who was holding a wilted rose. "...Lana, what the fuck?"

Lana was holding the rose very carefully, and Link watched as Lana became heartbroken when one of the petals fell off. 

At least Midna's... attempt still touched Lana in some way. 

* * *

"So, the tree got set on fire?"

"Yeah, it was... a problem," Lana sighed, looking up at the stars. 

Midna sighed, rolling onto her stomach, propping her head up as she stared down at Lana. "I've dealt with a lot of fire. On a bridge, a house, a base. Not the greatest." Midna winced, and she kicked her legs slowly. 

"Yeah," Lana said quietly, sitting up. She propped herself up on one arm, her other rested over her hip, and her hair fell to the side naturally."Fires suck."

Midna nodded as she fully sat up, and Lana couldn't help but laugh a little when she realized just how short Midna actually was. 

"What's so funny?" Midna grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"You're so small," Lana said with a tilt of her head, her smile stretching. "It's cute."

Midna blushed, and Lana felt her face heat up as well. 

Small hands were placed over her cheeks, and Lana slowly sat up, not registering when Midna floated up slightly just to reach her height. 

Lana placed her hands on Midna's hips, and there was just a moment where she felt warm, where he chest felt full, and her mind wasn't fully of any thoughts regarding Cia, or the war, or Ganondorf. 

It was just her and Midna in this moment. 

And she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Midna's. 

And for a brief moment, she felt true bliss. 

And for a brief moment, she felt like she was her own person. 

And that brief moment was abruptly ruined when there a sudden weight the fell on top of her, causing her to fall back and lose her breath.

Glancing up, she winced, before he eyes widened. "Woah," she gasped, her hands automatically falling onto Midna's thighs. Silk brushed her fingertips, and she played with the fabric momentarily. "I thought you were lying when you said you were cursed cause you were just embarrassed that you were tiny."

The now tall and very goddess like Midna stared down at Lana, mouth agape and shock etched throughout her skin. "The  _ audacity _ of that statement. You truly don't deserve to see me like this," Midna huffed, turning away from Lana, but never moving from the sorceress' lap. 

"Noooo, don't be like that, I'm sorry," Lana said, sitting up. She wrapped her arms around Midna's waist, resting her forehead on Midna's shoulder. "You really are beautiful, even as an imp."

"Hmph."

" _ Midnaaaaa _ -"

"Okay, fine!" Midna grumbled. She rolled her eyes, and Lana leaned back so she could look at Midna's face once again, so she could look at the red head's true form. She was stunning. 

Lana sighed contently, and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Midna's once more. 

And Midna kissed Lana back just as intensely.

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love your honor 
> 
> also i wrote this during a livewrite over on the lu discord
> 
> also yes the title is from the song _Fancy_ by Twice


End file.
